In a cellular network, such as one employing orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), each cell employs a base station that communicates with user equipment, such as a cell phone or a laptop that is actively located within its cell. MIMO communication systems offer large increases in throughput due to their ability to support multiple parallel data streams that are each transmitted from different antennas. These systems provide increased data rates and reliability by exploiting a spatial multiplexing gain or spatial diversity gain that is available in MIMO channels. Although transmission bandwidths are currently adequate, improvements in this area would be beneficial in the art.